


wunderkind

by marsella_1004



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: общажные будни в китайском районе





	1. кун/винвин; музей

**Author's Note:**

> старьё из 2019

Помогать Куну по дому не входит в его прямые обязанности – Сычену просто хочется побыть рядом с ним немного подольше. Слушать мелодичный голос, смотреть на кроткую улыбку и морщинки в уголках глаз, наблюдать за неуверенными и порой хаотичными действиями старшего, когда во время обыденного разговора нечем занять руки и блуждающие мысли. 

В такие моменты внутри Сычена что-то отчаянно воет, царапая грудную клетку и рёбра, цепляя лёгкие и сердце. Он не знает, что это такое и чем его можно объяснить, – только ждёт день за днём, чувствуя, как фантомная боль усиливается в разы.

Хотел бы он излечиться от этой странной болезни.

Диагноз – Цянь Кун; симптомы – безудержное желание прижать его к себе и никуда не отпускать, а ещё смотреть в тёплые карие глаза и тонуть в них, плавиться в горячем шоколаде мутного взгляда напротив. Хотя бы раз прикоснуться к мягким губам без страха осуждения.

И сегодня Кун ему это позволяет. 

Прислонившись спиной к дивану, Сычен из-под полуопущенных ресниц вглядывается в точёный профиль парня, увлечённо читающего какой-то комикс про супергероев. Брови его периодически подрагивают, уголки губ расползаются в усмешке, пока длинные пальцы крепко сжимают твёрдый переплёт страниц. Если бы у Сычена была фотоплёнка, он непременно бы запечатлел столь уютный момент, когда Кун занят своим излюбленным делом и всецело поглощён чтением. 

Атмосфера между ними стремительно меняется, стоит только ему повернуть голову в сторону Сычена, который не спохватывается вовремя и продолжает упорно смотреть на предмет своей трепетной юношеской влюблённости. Кун намеревается задать вопрос, но слова застывают на кончике языка, потому что смущение и покрасневшие уши младшего говорят громче всяких фраз. 

– Перестань, пожалуйста, я же не картина, чтобы так детально меня изучать, – прячет своё волнение Кун, пытаясь перевести всё в шутку. – И ты не в музее.

_Но ведь ты произведение искусства._

_И я так болен тобой._

– Тебе показалось, – не сдаётся Сычен, – просто в твоих волосах пушинка, давай уберу. – Он тянется вперёд, прикасаясь к мягким светлым прядям, и Кун перехватывает его руку, прикладывая к своим губам. 

Лёгкий поцелуй на костяшках пальцев вызывает небывалую бурю эмоций у Сычена, внутри всё переворачивается, затапливая хрупкую конструкцию спокойствия. Он дрожит не то от холода, не то от накатывающих чувств – его штормит, ветхие плотины сносит разрушительными волнами чужой нежности. И он этим волнам поддаётся, бросаясь прямиком в круговорот. 

Морская вода приносит долгожданное облегчение. 

Болезнь постепенно отступает. 

Сычен наконец-то ощущает себя свободным. 

И ещё ему очень хочется сходить в музей.


	2. сяоджун/хендери; пузыри

Тёплая вода приятно обволакивает кожу – Сяоцзюнь забирается в ванну, смущённо прикрываясь руками. Из одежды на нём только повязка для волос, чтобы мокрые пряди не лезли в глаза. Эти же глаза сейчас вспыхивают ярким пламенем стыдливости, когда он замечает торчащие из воды худые колени, покрытые переливающейся на свету пеной. 

Мелкие пузырьки на поверхности воды разом прибавляются в количестве, стоит только Куньхану взбить её рукой. Он смотрит не отрываясь в порозовевшее лицо Сяоцзюня, пока тот неловко переступает с ноги на ногу, плохо балансируя и грозясь вот-вот упасть. Куньхан ловит его за запястье и притягивает к себе, обустраивая парня между своих расставленных коленей, которыми то и дело прикасается к чужим холодным бёдрам. Сяоцзюнь затаивает дыхание от столь неожиданной близости и мелко подрагивает от того, как осторожно ему принимаются намыливать спину. 

Длинные пальцы скользят снизу вверх, с поясницы до лопаток, по выпирающим позвонкам – хрупкий сосуд, прозрачная оболочка, в которой заключена трепещущая душа. Дрожь понемногу проходит, тело привыкает к новым ощущениям, а в груди что-то тягуче ноет, сладкой истомой разливаясь внутри. Куньхан наклоняется вперёд, вплотную прижимаясь к спине Сяоцзюня, и начинает массировать его напряжённые плечи. Воздух между ними накаляется до предела, когда с губ Сяо срывается тихий стон на последовательные действия чужих рук. 

Куньхан останавливается на мгновение, удивляясь реакции старшего, и усмехается себе под нос, всё же прекращая откровенную пытку. Вздох облегчения застывает в высоко вздымающейся груди Сяоцзюня. Несколько секунд они молчат, вслушиваясь в дыхание друг друга, а потом одновременно разворачиваются, исступлённо начиная целовать туда, куда сумеют дотянуться. Первая волна сумасшествия сходит на нет, и Сяо вскакивает, едва не наворачиваясь на скользком днище ванны, чудом не падая на кафель. Куньхан на этот раз не трогает его, позволяя парню в спешке накинуть халат на ещё влажное тело и пулей выбежать восвояси. 

Дверь так и остаётся открытой, и проходящий мимо Юкхэй округляет глаза, замечая покрасневшие от поцелуев губы и жгучие отметины на груди. Но стоит сказать ему спасибо – всё же прикрывает дверь, пряча чужую тайну за светлыми стенами ванной, там, где она и должна быть сохранена.

Куньхан осторожно касается горящих от испытываемых чувств щёк и прислушивается к своему сердцебиению; этот вечер он никогда не забудет.

А в соседней комнате Сяо отчаянно мечтает стереть из памяти улыбку младшего и его сильные руки, не позволившие упасть. Он до сих пор ощущает мягкие губы на своих собственных, истерзанных и беспощадно искусанных.

Сяо ненавидит Куньхана за то, что между ними двумя произошло.

Но не может отрицать того, что тело само поддалось ласкам, которых он так долго жаждал.

Однако Куньхану знать об этом совсем не обязательно.


	3. кун/янян; искры

Кун взъерошивает ему волосы – путается в рыжеватых прядях, медовыми бликами переливающихся под весенним солнцем. Вдыхает стылый воздух, пахнущий талыми водами и первым цветением почек на деревьях. 

Янян смеётся совсем по-детски, жмётся к боку старшего, грея своим теплом. Вторит щебетанью птиц, радующихся приближению марта. 

Кун ловит его за руку и ведёт за собой в старенькую беседку посреди парка, где пока ещё голые деревья ничего не скрывают. В тени прохладнее, даже холоднее, Янян мёрзнет и трёт ладони, пытаясь их согреть. Улыбается своим мыслям и несмело выдыхает в пространство между ними обоими. Глаза напротив сужаются следом, морщинки в уголках век только украшают мягкие черты лица. 

Длинные пальцы – пальцы пианиста – пробегаются по чужим волосам, приглаживая торчащие прядки, ранее им же взъерошенные. 

Янян ёжится от мурашек, вызванных этим нежным жестом, и двигается ближе. Отрывает взгляд от дощатого пола с поросшим на нём мхом и шепчет совсем тихо, что не разобрать даже:

– Обнимешь меня?

Куну ничего не стоит повиноваться – он уже давно во власти младшего, с тех самых пор, как начал помогать ему с учёбой в средней школе. 

Янян всегда хотел поступить в университет, как его старший брат, и кто Кун такой, чтобы этому противиться. Он подтягивает его по всем предметам, пока сам учится в институте музыки и ночами сочиняет новые песни о милом мальчишке с искорками в карих глазах. Которые сейчас загораются ярче пламени.

Кун обнимает его, рукой прижимая крепче за спину, позволяя дышать себе в шею, а после уткнуться туда носом. Янян проводит губами по линии челюсти и сразу же отстраняется, напуганный своим же порывом. Он отодвигается на самый край скамьи и нервно дёргает шнурки толстовки, забывая, что хотел сказать. 

Пожалуй, ему совсем нечего говорить по этому поводу.

– Ты можешь обнимать меня, когда только захочешь. Я совершенно не против.

Янян смущённо улыбается, почёсывая макушку, а потом выпрямляется, переставая шаркать ногами по деревянному полу.

– Тогда давай обнимемся ещё раз.

И у Куна нет ни единой причины отказать ему.


End file.
